1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and driving thereof.
2. Background
In general, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel with a plurality of electrodes, and a driver for driving the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel comprises the plurality of electrodes, and the driver supplies a driving voltage for inducing a discharge to the electrodes of the plasma display panel. Thus, the driving voltage induces the discharge, such as a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge, within a discharge cell of the plasma display panel.
In general, in the plasma display panel, a phosphor layer is provided within the discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs, and the plurality of electrodes is provided. A driving signal is supplied to the discharge cell through the plurality of electrodes.
The driving signal supplied to the discharge cell induces the discharge. When the driving signal induces the discharge within the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, and the generated vacuum ultraviolet rays excite phosphors provided within the discharge cell, and generate visible rays. By the generated visible rays, an image is displayed on a screen of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has a drawback that a discharge characteristic varies depending on capacitance. In detail, it has a drawback that, when the plasma display panel increases in capacitance, a discharge firing voltage increases within the discharge cell and thus, the discharge characteristic is unstabilized such as weakening of a discharge intensity.